A Perfect Christmas?
by VAlover10
Summary: Dimitri wants Rose and him to have the perfect First Christmas as a couple surrounded by their friends and family, but nothing is ever perfect, especially with Rose Hathaway as a Girlfriend. Even with all the disasters, can they have the perfect Christmas Dimitri envisioned. Read to fine out. My Christmas entry in the VA10thanniversaryproject. R&R. I hope you enjoy xx


"Come on Comrade, is this really how you want to spend our week off?" I complained. For the last two hours, Dimitri had been dragging me all around Pennsylvania looking for the perfect tree. It was cold, snowing, my nose was running, and my toes were about ready to snap off.

"Stop complaining, Roza and hurry up," he called from up ahead. I groaned in frustration. Curse his damned long Russian legs. Sucking up the complaints already on my lips I pushed forward and ran to catch up with him.

I don't know how he did it. Even while trudging through snow he looked graceful like he had been doing it all his life. Unlike me, who was sinking deeper into the snow with each step I took.

When we had finally made it I was breathless and panting like an exhausted dog. I could see my breath in the cold air and wiped my brow of sweat. On the plus side, I could feel my toes now. Dimitri didn't even break a sweat. I was fit as any guardian was from years of training and fighting, but with all the layers I was wearing, I was struggling. I felt like a giant marshmallow wearing about five jackets and a ski jacket on top. At least if I fell I would just roll down the mountain and I would be dry and alive.

Huge trees covered in snow were scattered out across the field. A man sat in a lawn chair with icicles handing off the metal and a newspaper in his hands. He looked up when he saw us arrogating and stuffed the paper inside his jacket. He stood off and brushed the snow off his pants before he walked over to meet us.

"Hello there," his voice was airy and had a slight Canadian accent to his words. "What can I do for you both today?" he asked and gave us a kind smile that lifted the corners of his handlebar mustache up.

"We're looking for a tree," said Dimitri and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes in how obvious the answer was.

"Well, you've come to the right place," said the man and he turned to walk down one of the aisles and beckoned us to follow. "It's been pretty quiet this year. Last year we sold almost three times more than this but I suppose that's just how it goes sometimes. There are good years and bad years. Well it's almost Christmas so hopefully, we will sell a few more but right now you have your pick of the litter. Lots of really big trees and I'll give you a good price as the season is almost over," he said and turned to face us.

"Thank you, we appreciate all your help," said Dimitri and shook the guy's hand.

"Have a look around and signal me when you are ready for me to cut it down." After that, he went off and left us alone to scout the trees.

Dimitri walked around looking and touching the trees green branches as he went past. I followed closely behind more watching him than looking at the trees.

"Why are you getting so into this?" I asked him as I followed him down another aisle. "Isn't this too American for you? Wouldn't you want a Russian Christmas?"

"I live in America now and I am dating an American I should start getting into their traditions," he said but didn't face me.

"Wasn't there another way you could have done it? You know, set out cookies and milk for Santa?"

"You would eat them before Santa could," he said.

"True, but at least we would know they didn't go to waste," I teased and the corners of his mouth lifted into a half smile. "Seriously though, this is the fifth tree farm today. Why is this so important? Wasn't there something more fun we could be doing?" I said with a hinting tone.

"We have to the whole week off, Roza, we have plenty of time. Now it is time to find a tree."

"Why couldn't it have been one of the trees at the other places?"

"They were too small."

"There were some big ones, why did it have to be this place?"

"It's far away and hidden so hardly anyone knows about it and there would be plenty of good trees left," he said without looking at me.

"What does it matter if it is a good tree or not. Why is this so important? Tell me," I pulled his arm forcing him to look at me. He sighed deeply and began.

"This is important because it is our first Christmas together. Your parents are coming and so is Lissa and Christian and I just want it to be special," he explained.

"So this isn't just to please my parents?" I asked.

"No, it's also to please you. I just want to spend this Christmas with your friends and family and you. I just want to make it perfect."

"Dimitri, Christmas is perfect as long as I have you," I said and gave him a small kiss. "Now let's pick a tree so we can go home and get out of the cold."

We walked around for a bit more. My feet were starting to hurt from all the walking and I just hoped we would find one soon. Suddenly I hit something hard that knocked me back into consciousness. I stepped Back to see Dimitri had stopped and was looking up. There stood a ginormous tree shaped perfectly like it had come out of a fairy tale. I looked to Dimitri and saw the satisfied look on his face and knew, 'This was the one.'

"That's the one?" I asked but I already knew the answer by the look of satisfaction on his face. He nodded once before he called to the man at the front.

A few moments later the man was coming towards us with a big axe in his hands. The axe looked like it was one it's last legs. Chips were missing from the blade and the wood was so worn it looked like it would snap with one chop. Dimitri signaled to the tree he wanted and the mans eyes widened. It was bigger than he hoped. He gulped but put on a convincing smile to Dimitri and made his way to the tree. He hesitated, trying to find where to start, but after a few minutes he started.

The first chop was shallow in the trees tough bark. He continued to hack away at the trunk but within seconds sweat was formed on his brow. He wasn't old, maybe in his mid forties', but he wasn't young either or dhampir so he was doing a good job for his strength. Still, that didn't stop Dimitri and me from taking over. Before the man could bring the axe back down for another chop, Dimitri had taken it from him. The man wasn't angry, he just stepped out of the way and let Dimitri and I take over.

Dimitri threw off his duster leaving him in a plain long sleeve black shirt and jeans. He dug the axe into the trunk and rolled up his sleeves exposing the strong muscles in his arms. Damn this man and his Siberian blood. This was probably golf weather for him. I had to restrain myself from jumping him there and then when he picked up the axe and swung cutting a deep cut in the trunk. He muscles flexed tighter and tighter, hypnotizing me with each swing. After about ten minutes I snapped out of my trance. The tree was now standing just on the thin remaining part of the trunk. Dimitri had the axe over his shoulder and signaled me. I smirked and before I leaned up and kicked right on the target. A satisfying crack sound came from the trunk and it toppled over safely onto the snow. I turned to the man who had wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"How did you do that?" He asked. I quickly thought through my menu of good excuses and jumped in.

"I'm a martial arts instructor and he is a personal trainer," I said quickly. Dimitri shot me a look and I shrugged. The man nodded and walked off to get the ties and wrapping.

"Personal trainer?" Dimitri teased.

"It was the best excuse I could come up with."

"Roza, you really are a terrible liar," he said.

"Am not!" I retorted. "He believed me."

"Because he doesn't know you," said Dimitri back.

"Well, he doesn't need to know me and it won't matter as long as he doesn't think we are supernatural beings or aliens."

"I don't know that kick was a little suspicious," Dimitri teased.

"And chopping down the biggest tree in less than ten minutes isn't?"

"Not if you're a personal trainer," he responded and I rolled my eyes.

"Or a vampire," I whispered so only his dhampir hearing would pick it up. I laughed as he shot me a threatening look and the man came back with everything cradled in his hands. I took some of the ties and Dimitri took one of the wraps.

"So..." I started as we began wrapping up the tree.

"Kane," said the man.

"Kane," I repeated. "Where are you from?"

"Canada. My wife and I came over to America about nine years ago for a job. She was a journalist and was offered a really good job here," Kane told me.

"Sounds nice. Is she still a journalist?" I asked thinking of his use of past tense.

"No she passed away a year ago," said Kane and I could head the sadness in his words.

"I'm so sorry," I told him.

"Don't be. She was sick for a long time with cancer and she was in so much pain. I like to think she is happy now and pain free," he said. I gave him a sad smile as I tied the first tie around the base.

"When did you get into the tree farming business?"

"Not too long ago. My wife had always said she wanted to work in nature like on a farm. And with my son in collage and me all alone, I decided I'd do what we planned even if she wasn't here." The man looked like he was holding back tears. I didn't know what to say. But Dimitri did.

"I'm sure she is watching over you now and is very happy." The man smiled and gave Dimitri a small nod. The tree was wrapped and ready quickly. Dimitri paid the man and he offered to help carry it to the truck but we declined. Dimitri took the trunk and I took the top and we carried it out to the borrowed court truck. The tree was so big that it hung off the back but it was secure so it wouldn't fall off. I brushed my hands together to get rid of the dirt from the tree and slid into the passenger seat.

When we got back to our apartment, I helped Dimitri get the tree inside and once we had found a way got it to fit without being squished, we started decorating. The court was almost empty, except for a few guardians who had been assigned to guard the court and the Moroi who put up the wards that keep us safe. Everyone else was on Holliday's celebrating with their families all over the world. My mother was given time off and was staying with my dad. Now they were both staying in Louisiana with some old monster friends of my fathers that my mom somehow knows. Lissa and Christian were in a royal conference somewhere across the state but it didn't matter, they were all flying in tonight and would be here for Christmas. They had given Dimitri and I time off to spend with each other but were still completely safe surrounded by wards and with the other six of Lissa's elite guardians. She just wouldn't have her favorite.

The tree was looking pretty good. We had the twinkle lights and silver tinsel on. All that was left was the bobbles. It was s slow and painful job putting each bobble on one by one and I was loosing my patience but eventually we were finished. I brushed my hands together to get rid of the glitter, and then I took a couple of steps back to examine my work. My lips pulled into a satisfied smile and I rested my hands on my hips.

"Done," I stated proudly.

"Not yet," said Dimitri. I started to turn to him with a complaint on my lips but when I saw him I froze and the complaint slipped away. The golden sparkling star in his hands shut me up. It was beautiful and perfect for our tree. I smiled excitedly.

"Are you going to put it up?" I asked.

"No," he said and shook his head as he cane towards me. He handed me the star, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You are." Before I could process what he meant, he lifted me.

I wasn't the lightest person and felt bad for Dimitri doing this but I was probably one of the easy weights he does at the gym. I felt so tall my head was almost touching the roof. I carefully placed the delicate star and was brought back to my feet. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me from behind and leaned into my ear.

"Now we're done," he said in a husky voice and killed my cheek lovingly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You don't want to put out some milk and cookies for Santa maybe a carrot for Rudolph? If you are going to do the one American Christmas tradition you should do them all," I joked. Dimitri laughed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Roza, I have told you before no. The tree is the only thing that will make this Christmas special," he said. I poured.

"What about me?" I asked with the pout still on my face.

"You make everyday special. Give the tree a turn," he joked. I laughed and snuggled into him embrace. He meant down and kissed my forehead. I pulled back and met him for a kiss. As the kiss went on I let go of his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his hands wrapped around my waist and stayed on the small of my back while his other hand dig into my hair. The sweet kiss had turned into a heated make out but I wasn't complaining. He moved me without breaking the kiss until my back was against the wall. His free hand pulled my leg up to wrap around his waist. His lips left mine. He trailed kisses along my jaw to my neck where his sucked and bit lightly at the sensitive skin. I closed my eyes leaning into him and let out a throaty moan. Just as things were getting interesting, my phone started ringing. Dimitri lit go of my leg and went for my jeans pocket. I broke away from the kiss.

"Just leave it," I whispered and went back to the kiss. He ignored me and took my phone out anyway. He broke away from me.

"It's Lissa," he said and handed me the phone. I gave him an annoyed look. "What if it's important?" he asked. "If it were and I ignored it you would never let me hear the end of it." He was right. I sighed and took the phone quickly pressing the button.

"Lissa?" I asked through the phone.

"Rose?" she asked. In the background, a loud static noise rang through.

"Lissa? What is it? Are you okay?" I asked frantically.

"Rose. I'm fine but a snowstorm hit us about an hour ago. They say we can't go anywhere for at least two days. I'm so sorry I tried to find a way but it doesn't look like we will be able to make it for Christmas," she said. I could hear in her voice she was really sorry. I backed up feeling my shoulders slacken.

"No that's fine Lissa. I totally understand. It's not your fault," I reassured her.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I know how much you were looking forward to it," she said.

"No, it's fine. Stay safe and call me later tomorrow," I said and hung up without another word.

"Are you alright?" asked Dimitri. I sighed loudly.

"I'm fine. Lissa and Christian can't leave because of a snowstorm. They won't be able to come to Christmas," I said.

"Oh, Rose," he started.

"It's fine. I'm just going to go to bed. It's been a long day," I said and walked off before he could stop me.

I walked into our room and Collapsed onto the bed. I didn't feel up to anything else do I kick off my shoes and slid into the nice warm bed. It was early and I wasn't really tired so I closed my eyes and just let my mind take over.

I wasn't mad at Lissa, it wasn't like she asked for this to happen, I was just sad because this would have been our first Christmas with our little family but now it's our first Christmas without each other in fifteen years. My parents were still coming so it would still be a part of the family and of course it would be special as Dimitri went out of his way to make it so, even if there were no cookies. This Christmas would still be one to remember. With that last though my brain turned itself off and I drifted peacefully into a dreamless sleep.

At some point Dimitri must have joined me but that man was like a ninja so he didn't wake me up when he came in. When I woke I found the other half of the bed was empty but the cover was pulled back. I yawned and rolled out of bed. It wasn't late but it wasn't early either. I had always been a late sleeper even on Christmas; it didn't make a difference to me.

When I walked into the living room I was surprised at what I saw. The lights on and the fire were lit so it was bright but a wall of snow was covering all the windows. Dimitri came out from the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hand. When he saw me he knew what I was going to ask.

"It happened last night," he said. "The snow came heavy, the whole court is snowed in."

"My parents?" I asked hesitantly. Dimitri shook his head.

"I called the security. The snow is still falling. They won't be able to clear it until the snow stops." Great. Just great.

"Perfect," I said sarcastically. Dimitri put down his mug and walked towards me. He gave me a peck on my lips and gave me a sad smile.

"Come with me," he said and lead me to the tree. I had just noticed how amazing this looked. A proper family Christmas. Too bad there was no family to share it with. He lead me to the couch and I sat down with my legs crossed waiting for Dimitri. He gestured to the tree,

"Don't you want to open your present?" He asked. I glanced at the tree and the two neatly wrapped gifts that sat underneath. I shook my head.

"Nah, you didn't have to get me anything. You should have just wrapped a bow around you," I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Just open it," he said. I sighed in defeat and went to the tree retrieving everything. I went first opening the large present in my lap. Inside was a new pair of gloves, similar to the ones he had given me a long time ago. Also in the present were more of my favorite lip-gloss and a holster that I desperately needed. I smile and gave him a kiss of thanks. He opened his next revealing the black duster I had bought him. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get a genuine leather duster now days. I smiled at his reaction. His eyes widened and he looked so amazed at the gift. He tried it on and it was a perfect fit. That was a relief because with his impossible Russian height I was worried it wouldn't. When we were done Dimitri gave me a small kiss holding my head in his hands so we I would look into his eyes.

"Just because the others aren't here, that doesn't mean we can't t have an amazing Christmas," he said. I nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yeah, there's always new year right?" I said.

"Exactly," said Dimitri. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"What," I asked.

"This," he said as he took something out of his pocket. It was so small that it just fit in the palm of my hand but was wrapped neatly and had a red bow on top. I gave him a pointed look but opened it anyway.

Inside was a ring. Simple silver band with a love heart shaped stone in the middle. I was shocked. Sure we had discussed marriage but we had agreed he couldn't propose until I almost least had a two in my age. I started to panic. If he proposed I would obviously say yes but I'm too young still a teenager. I can't even legally drink yet.

"Dimitri... I..." I stuttered.

"I know what you're thinking, Rose and no. I'm not proposing," he said. Dimitri slid closer to me and took the ring from the box. "I remember or deal and your rule. This is a promise ring, promising that one day I will marry you when you are ready," he said. I don't know what to say so I don't talk. I just kissed him slowly at first but then it started to get heated. Eventually we had to break away for air. The both of us were breathless and gasping for air. Dimitri than stood up took my hand and led me away to the kitchen. That wasn't what I expected but the kitchen was still my second favorite room, after our bedroom.

The apartment was small so we only had a studio kitchen with just enough room so that the both of us could be in there. He was usually in the kitchen, as I would probably burn the place down if I tried to make dinner, I prefer to eat the food anyway.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Dimitri started taking things out of the fridge.

"We are making a Christmas feast," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just because it's just the two of us, doesn't mean I will just throw away all the plans I had. And besides with your stomach, none of the food will go to waste." I shot him a look, which he ignored. I rolled my eyes but went along with it anyway. There was a lot to do but with the two of us we got through it. Dessert was a chocolate tart and it looked delicious. Dimitri had somehow combined both Russian and American Christmas through food. I was very excited when I saw Dimitri bringing a loaf of black bread out of the oven. By lunch we were finished. Dimitri had already set up six places on the table before we knew they couldn't come. We put the food on the table and helped ourselves. By the time I was finished I felt as stuffed as the turkey.

When we finished, I grabbed a blanket and we lay together on the carpet in front of the fire. His arms securely wrapped around me and my head on his chest listening to the strong rhythm of his heart beat.

"So, did this Christmas live up to your perfect standard?" I asked.

"No, it was much better," he answered and kissed my forehead lightly. I gave a small smile and nuzzled into his chest fitting perfectly against him like a puzzle piece.

Yes it's true, you can't always be with everyone you love but as long as you have the one you love most in the world everything will be okay. Dimitri both have separate charges so we can't always be together but the ring he gave me promises he will always come back and we will be together forever.

When I'm ready.


End file.
